The Series of Danny Phantom And Naruto 1
by Kitty Uchiha
Summary: This is a Danny Phantom Naruto cross over.Sasuke likes Sam since she's goth and Danny thinks it's funny. They go on a trip to Tahiti and everyone shares a room. Has "bad" stuff in it if you catch my drift lol READ IT IS GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

_At Amity Park (after PP and for those who havent seen it I suggest you go to and watch it) _

"OK class, today we will have some new students from Japan. They do speak English but one is too hyper." Said Mr. Lancer.

Danny looked at the door hoping to see if they were there or not. The only one he saw was a blonde boy with scratches on his face and jumping up and down.

"You can come in now kids" as Mr Lancer (A/N or will be known as Lancer) went to open the door,he was flattened by the hyper-active blonde kid. He jumped onto the desk and shouted "HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I WILL BE HOKAGE WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then the black haired boy walked upto Danny and asked if he could borrow his book. Danny unknowingly handed over his big fat English book and the boy hit Naruto upside the head with it.

Naruto fell off the desk and landed on the floor with a thud and looked up, the black haired boy looked at the class and said "I'm Sasuke and dont talk to me the end"

he looked down at Naruto and kicked him in the side. "You're an idiot"

Just then a pinked haired girl walked in and said " I'm Sakura and as you might know, that is the fat-headed Naruto. Sasuke doesnt talk much and he will never talk much except if he likes you but have fun with that."

Danny looked at the broken door and chuckled. As he looked at the door he saw Sam walk by and wave at him. _Oh good god, this is going to be a long day. _

At the end of class he went out to his locker and saw Naruto getting slammed into Dash's locker. Naruto's head makes a big dent maybe he could use his head in a ghost fight. He'd obviously win. He was cut out of his thoughts by seeing Sam walk pass that "Sasuke" kid and he turned around to say hi. Danny was jelous and went over to her after he closed his locker. "hey" he said as he turned around "GO AWAY WILLIAM!!!!!!! YOU FREAKIN STALKER!!!!!!" as William turned away Danny turned back around and said "hey Sam" Sam turned around and looked at Danny _Oh crap _she thought _hes gonna get mad then Im gonna get mad then we are going to have a biggggggggggggg mess _"hey Danny" Sam said trying to fake a smile. "you wanna go somewhere...uh...else" before he spoke she was dragging him away and they went to the back of the school

_With Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura_

"Gosh,Naruto can you be any dumber?" Sasuke asked while helping Naruto out of Dash's locker and stepping on Dash's bruised and knocked out body.

"Yes, I can but I don't feel like being dumb." Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed.

Sakura then walked up and asked "Hey Sasuke what's up" he didnt answer "who was that girl any way?" Sasuke actually answered this time.

"Sam" he answered quickly "she's goth and she's in my algebra class" Naruto and Sakura stared open mouthed at Sasuke's actual converation with a person he didn't even know. _I mean, he knows me and he doesnt even talk _ thought Sakura _I mean, A PESON HE DOESN'T KNOW??????????? Well I guess it's not that surprising 'cause they are both kind of goth. _Sakura's thoughts were inturupted by the stupid but stupid Naruto.

"HAHA you take algebra?! Your a geek!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You idiot. Do you know what algebra is?" Sasuke asked him.

"Uhhhhh...A person in World War 2?"

"NO!" he said as he threw his bag of Chex Mix.

_With Danny and Sam _

"What is wrong with you?" Sam asked as she pushed him into the wall really hard.

"OW!" he yelled "what the hell is your problem?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. The bell rang. He knew he was in trouble so he had to make an excuse. "Um... I have to class..." _think... she'll find me after school... _"In TAHIDDII!" he said but Sam wasn't amused.

"no you are going to stay out here and I am going to talk to you about the stupid-ass thing you did." She sounded mad. No, she sounded...um...really mad.

" But I have to go to Tahiddii." He said trying to sound convincing.

She sighed and started to tell him about how dumb he was and that he shouldn't be jelouse because she wasn't going to go out with him.

"SO STOP BEING DUMB YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" she yelled and left and he looked around rubbed his head again.

"ow" he said quietly to himself and ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for waiting so long to make the next chapter:(

Chapter 2 (Danny's POV)

The next day I woke up to that Sasuke dude at my window. "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I said rolling out of bed. I opened the window. "what the F do you want?" I asked as he jumped in my room.

"I want to ask you a question" he said as he looked down like he was enbarassed.

"ummmm yeah. You could have called first. I have a phone."

"huh? What the hell is a phone?" he looked at me like some grandma would that was born 500 years ago would. Next I thought he was going to tell me : ' back in my day we didn't have any electricity' .

"so what is your question?"

"umm was that goth girl your girlfriend?"

"huh?" I looked at him like he was retarded. " yeah. Why?" I looked at him and he looked at the floor. "gasp. You like her don't you? O My God! YOU LIKE--"

My mouth was covered and he threw me out the window.(a/n no he was not in his boxers. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTERS!!!!!)

I was falling pretty fast so I changed into DP and few back up to my room and landed on the floor in front of him. "O MY GOD I KILLED THE IDIOT!!!!" 

I looked at him and changed back and he started to run around the room in circles. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he stopped for a second to catch his breath.He looked at me again and almost started running again.

"shut up." I said "we got to get to school."

we left and on the way out I said "so you like Sam, huh?"

"shut up or I'll throw you out the window again." and we went to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(Danny's POV)

At school in Lancer's class, he said he had an important announcement. "Today I will be sending home a permission slip for a field trip. It is a week and you can invite one person out of this class but in this school." I looked up from my thoughts and listened. I knew it was probably going to be gay but I knew that I could invite Sam and it wouldn't be to much more boring. "Where are we going" I decided to ask.

"We are going to Tahiti." He said " We decided to go on a Cruise Ship because it would be more fun that way but yea." That made me smile. I never been there before and I thought it would be kind of cool.

When the bell rang, I went over to Sam and Sakura and asked Sam if she wanted to go. She said she did and she would tell her parents that it was a class trip. At lunch that day, since Tucker, Naruto, and Sasuke were in my class, Sasuke asked Sakura to go since he didn't know any one else and she was so happy she screamed really loud. That hurt all of our ears and he quickly regretted asking her. The next day Lancer gave everybody a sheet saying what they'll need. And he told us that we would leave in two days. _This is going to be the best week ever _I thought

Sorry they've been so short but it will get longer after they get there.  Love you all who read this. 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's POV

The day of the trip, I was actually kinda excited that I was going on a class trip. I didn't show it and I refused to show it. I couldn't help it. I REALLY wanted to go on this trip. It was going to be sooo exciting!! OMG!! I'm starting to sound like Sakura!! AHHHHHHH!! NOOOOO!!I slammed my head into the wall. No! I REFUSE to be Sakura! EVER!! Even in my after-life!! I would rather be… be…MR.LANCER!! God! Anything is better than Sakura!

Well anyway, I was packing up when I heard a big crash outside. I looked outside and saw it was a SQUIRLL! Wtf?

I went outside and..OMG ITACHI!! I looked at him and he said something very very random. "Hi! I LIKE CORNCHIPS AND MICHAEL JACKSON!!" I looked at him and I was about to run away screaming when he said "OK foolish little brother, time for me to strip at Michael's mansion. BYE!!" OK now this time I really did run away screaming.

Sakura's POV

I was getting ready to leave for the cruise ship when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Sasuke. "AHHH SAVE ME!!" he screamed at me and then jumped at me. He landed in my arms and I dropped him on the floor.

"What is the matter with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I yelled at him.

"I have a reason to be scared!!" He yelled at me.

"WHY!?"

"ITACHI IS STRIPPING FOR MICHAEL JACKSON!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ha ha I was going to creep him out. "COOL!! I wanna see!!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me and then screamed and ran. God that was fun. Now…back to packing.

Sam's POV

I packed last night so I didn't have to wake up early and then pack.



I went out to the kitchen before my parents woke up and sat at the table. I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a bag of corn chips. I sat at the table to eat them when someone who looks strangely like Sasuke burst out of the refrigerator.

I stood up and tried not to scream. What really creeped me out was when he jumped onto the table and started to dance. AHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME!!

"Go away!!"I yelled at him.

"FINE!!" he yelled at me. Then he took my chips and ran.

Oh well. I walked over to the computer to see who I could IM. Almost everyone was on: Tucker, Danny, Sasuke, Sakura, and Paulina(Who I am invisible to). So I decided to talk to all of them(Besides Paulina. HA HA HA !!)

Sam: Hey guys

Danny: Hey

Sasuke: H..h…hey

Sakura: Hey

Sam: what's wrong w/ Sasuke?

Sasuke: Itachi…Michael Jackson…stripper….corn chips…..AHH

Danny: uh…OK Now I am officially creeped out.

Sakura: Yeah but at least we're leaving in like two hours.

Danny : Yeah

Sam: Oh Crap what did you do?

Danny: What makes you think I did something? :D

Sakura: Hmmm…I wonder why.:(

Danny : Yeah I do too.

Sasuke: Yeah well I'm going to go smoke crack to get over my probs so brb

Sakura: Oh SHIT!!

Danny: Oh boy



Sam: WHY??

Danny: What?

Sam: Itachi took my corn chips 

Sakura: Oh poor Sam 

Sam: your sarcasm is noted.

Sakura :YAY!!

Sasuke: K backloopy

Danny: OH GREAT!!

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah?

Sasuke: You wanna make out?

Sam: Maybe we should leave you alone.

Tucker: HIIII

Sam: hey uh…I would stay away from Sasuke.

Tucker: why?

Danny: Just trust us.

Sasuke: Will you

Sakura: Yeah of course :O

Danny: :O

Sam: :O

Tucker: WHAT!?

Sam: OMG!

Danny: MY GOD!

Tucker: I don't think I want to know

Danny No you do not.



Everyone: g2g bye!!

That was when we left to go on the cruise.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's POV

I walked onto the ship with everyone and then Lancer told us we could choose who we share a room with. He didn't care if it was a boy and, like, five girls. So all six of us are rooming. There are three beds so we had to share. It was Sakura and Sasuke(A/n Yes you can put your mind in the gutter now lol), Tucker is on the couch, Naruto is on the bed by himself, and Me and Sam.

Once we all got settled in, we unpacked and just sat in our room for about 30 minutes talking and stuff. Sasuke and Sakura got in their "make-out time" and Sasuke's crack weared off, he STILL wanted to make-out with her. At least he's moved on away from Sam.

After we got done talking we went out to the pool and played water basketball. Once we got done swimming we took a shower(One at a time besides Sasuke and Sakura lol and we are serious) and then we went downstairs for lunch.

"Yeah so what do you want to do after lunch?"I asked everyone after we sat down.

"I don't know" Everyone answered.

"How about everyone makes out" Sasuke suggested " I mean except Naruto and Tucker unless they want to make out with each other." He said and shrugged.

"Uh…NO!!" Tucker said

"Why not?" Sakura asked

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO MAKE OUT WITH!!" Tucker yelled. "I need a girlfriend!"

"Why don't you do what I'm going to do." Naruto suggested.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked.

"Get someone drunk."

"OOOHHHH" Tucker said kinda offended.

"You wont do that will you?" Sam asked

"UH…YEAH!!" Tucker told her as him and Naruto clapped hands.

"Yeah yeah OK" Sakura said "as long as you're gone until at least three."

"SAKURA!!" Everyone yelled at her

"What?" she asked

"I like it" Sasuke said



"that's just gross" Tucker said

"Yeah well you're the one who's going to get someone drunk." Sakura said, Obviously trying to start an argument.

"Yeah you're right." He said. "Go ahead and do what you want." Tucker said.

"YEAH!!" Sasuke yelled and I kicked him and laughed. We all left and went back to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

That night, Tucker and Naruto left to get someone drunk. I don't know who they would do that to though, at least in our school. There is more than one school here so maybe he'll get one from a different school.

"Hey" Danny said walking up to me.

"Hey" I said as I closed my book, as if I were reading it.

"What's wrong?"

He knew me all to well. I was kinda mad about Tucker and Naruto but you know I couldn't blame them for trying to find someone they like, but maybe they'll actually find someone they'll be with forever. "Nothing what do you mean?" I couldn't let anyone know this bugged me so much. Plus Sakura and Sasuke are on a sex kick or something so I just don't want anyone to know.

"I'm not dumb." He said sitting down next to me. "I know something's wrong."

"It's nothing…really"I said trying to make him believe me but it's just not working.

"OK whatever if you don't want to talk about it that's fine." He said with a sigh.

Now I felt really bad. It was soo hard to lie to him. "Do you want to know?" I asked. I know he'd understand.

"No. If you don't want to tell me that's fine." No it wasn't really.

Sigh. "It's just that…Sakura and Sasuke are on a sex kick and Tucker is trying to get someone drunk! OH MY GOD!! DRUNK!! And today I found out that Itachi is here and he's like really creepy and he did it with Paulina and HE STOLE MY FRITOS!!" OK now I think I've gone overboard.

Was he…laughing at me? "Um…OK" was pretty much all he said.

"You're laughing at me!"

He still chuckled and stopped, FINALLY! "No I'm not."

I sighed "Yeah it is pretty ridiculous."

"They'll be fine. Come on. Let's watch a movie."

Sakura's POV



When we went back to our room, Sasuke pulled me onto the bed and we made out and one thing led to another(a/n And if you don't know what that means…Let's just say they played Monopoly…or Life) HA HA HA HA HA BEST NIGHT EVER!!


	7. Chapter 7

**OK this thing makes me madface!! ok so here goes...I don't wanna start OVER!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

LINEBREAK OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sakura's POV

I woke up to Sasuke. Wow...never thought I would say that...ever. I got up and got dressed and went to the edge of the ship. I loved how the sea just went WA BOOM!! WA BOOM!! You know what I mean right? (A/N I had no other way to put it OK?) I felt arms wrap around my waist and I turned around to Sasuke.

"Hi"

"Hi" He whispered back.

"So...What happened..."

"Yeah? what about it?"

"I don't know if we should do that again you know? We have a high risk for dieases and crap like that. Or...something worse..."

"Like?"

"Oh I don't know Pregnancy!!" I couldn't keep the sarcasim out of my voice.

"Well d'uh!! I know that!"

"So you want to be a father this young?"

"Not really."

HE WAS MAKING NO SENCE!! "So why do you say 'like?' then? Hmm? I mean...you know that could happen and you don't really think about it??"

"Well maybe you should have thought about it last night...hmm? did you think about it then? I don't think you did."Sasuke yelled at me...

"Yeah well you know what? I did. I thought about it the WHOLE time!! I knew that it would happen! I don't want it to happen NOW though!! I am 15! I don't want to be a mother YET! Yes I do want to be a mother some day but not today!" I can't help yelling at him! It wasn't my fault what happened.

"Yeah. I know you're too young but I'm sorry ok? Can we just be friends for now?"

"Yes...I guess..." (A/N Sorry to interupt but...IT RYTHEMD!! sorry for the spelling too)

"Exactly...I wonder where everyone else is..."

LINEBREAK OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sam's POV!!

I woke up and I was laying on a couch with a movie playing (it was Click by the way). I looked at the wall clock that read 3:45 I was REALLY tired. I looked over and saw Danny. That didn't surprise me any. I was used to it...not in that way, he always goes to my house after he is done patroling. Yeah. Bye I am going to go to slleeeepppppp!!

**I know it is short but...you have to wait and see if Sakura is going to be a MOMMY!! MWAH HAHAHA!! **


End file.
